The contractor will manage and operate the NHLBI Biological Specimen Repository providing accurate specimen inventory, storage, and labeling, with precise aliquoting and safe shipment to approved investigators. The contractor will also provide sample testing when requested and technical support on questions related to testing methodologies. Precise coordination of these activities and extensive record keeping procedures through rigorous Standard Operating Procedures will ensure reliable sample tracking, aliquoting, testing, shipping and error-free record keeping. The highly labile nature of the biological specimens and the irregular schedules of sample arrival, the contractor must have a high degree of flexibility, rapid response time. accurate performance, precise sample tracking, and reliable maintenance of freezers. The contractor will update and maintain a computerized data base file inventory system to track over 2 million specimens in the NHLBI repository. The contractor will also keep a separate inventory system (SAS/Repository Management System) that is used to define, select and manage variables and codes for the data file of approximately 700,000 specimens from the TTVS and TSS.